


Dial

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto’s tasked with rousing Noctis.





	Dial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss to wake yours up” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The muffled, obnoxious rumble of a vibrating phone pulls Prompto out of sleep. For a few seconds, it’s disorienting, and he’s not quite sure what tempted him awake or if he should even listen. Then the phone goes off again, and he knows it has to be Noctis’. That means he can keep right on sleeping. Burying back into Noctis’ pillow and deeper under the pile of blankets, Prompto shuts his eyes against the dim morning light. After a late night of gaming and snacking and just generally trying to get away from adult responsibilities for five minutes, he craves the rest. And Noctis’ bed is so _comfortable_.

But the next ringtone is Prompto’s. He can hear it blaring through the fabric of his jeans. He wants to ignore it, but it keeps going, and he knows that there’s a faint chance it’s his parents. If he misses this call, it could be another month before he gets another. 

Shuffling up to the side of the bed, Prompto reaches over and rummages through his discarded clothes. Only his wristband and boxers are left on his body. His phone’s on its third ring by the time he manages to extract it. Then he rolls back into place, holding it above him as he thumbs past the lock screen. He doesn’t have to worry about the light waking his sleeping partner. Lying right beside him under an even bigger mass of blankets, Noctis is dead to the world. 

He has two missed calls, but the text tells him who they were from: Ignis. _Please wake Noctis up._

Prompto’s immediate reaction is to awkwardly ‘lol’ it off and ask how, but then Ignis sends: _I already know you’re there, so let’s not waste time pretending otherwise. He has an appointment with the council in thirty minutes; I’ll be there in fifteen to pick him up._

If it were anyone else, Prompto would still deny it. He contemplates some kind of excuse—they were having a bro’s night and just passed out on the couch or something. But it’s Ignis. So Prompto, feeling slightly chastised, texts back: _K._

Flicking off his phone again, Prompto returns it to its place. Then he turns to face his apparently not-so-secret boyfriend. Who could sleep through the end of the world. But apparently has to wake up. Because a man with very strong leverage over both of them asked for it. Knowing full well it won’t work, Prompto starts, “Noct.”

Nothing. Prompto fidgets with the blankets, sliding closer below them so that they’re not tangled between. He presses against Noctis’ warm body under the cocoon, splays his hand over Noctis’ shoulder, rubs it and insists, “ _Noct_ , wake up...”

Noctis grunts. Prompto shakes him harder. “Noooct...”

With a languid groan that sounds suspiciously like Prompto’s name, Noctis rolls onto his side, right into Prompto, his face moving onto the same pillow as Prompto’s. Their noses bump. But Noctis’ eyes are still closed. He sleepily nudges at Prompto anyway, lazily nuzzling against him, in the sort of heavy, adorable way that would get Prompto going if they had more time. They never do. Prompto sighs, “You gotta get up, buddy.”

An arm loops around Prompto’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Their thighs are already slotted together. Noctis is clearly in that in-between state where he’s even more stubborn and tired than usual. His lips are parted enough for Prompto to smell his morning breath, but somehow, it doesn’t take away from how endearing he is. Maybe Prompto just wanted this so long that having a gorgeous prince cuddling with him in bed is a dream come true no matter what. And Noctis is the best prince he could dream of. 

But Noctis is also a sleeping beauty sort of princess, and Prompto can’t resist tilting just enough to close the distant. He gives Noctis a chaste kiss and murmurs, “Wakey wakey.”

Noctis lets out a long breath reminiscent of a yawn. His eyes part to mere slits, and he half-whines, half-moans, “ _Prom_...”

A shiver runs down Prompto’s spine. The heat of Noctis’ body is getting to him. _Noctis_ always gets him going. He gives Noctis another kiss, still closed-mouthed but lingering, and when he pulls away, Noctis follows him. Since Noctis is clearly awake in some capacity, Prompto uses that piece of attention to say, “Ignis’ll be here in fifteen.”

There’s no comprehension in Noctis’ eyes. He shuts them again and tightens his grip, as though determined to stay in bed forever, with Prompto firmly at his side. 

Prompto would kind of like that. But he’d also kind of like _more_ , and he kisses Noctis again, promising, “If we get up now, there might be time to fool around in the shower... but you gotta wake up, buddy...”

Noctis just grunts. But Prompto knows him well enough by now to read that grunt just fine. Albeit begrudgingly, Prompto pushes out of Noctis’ crushing embrace and squirms out of the bed. He lingers by it for a second, cold now that he’s left the sanctity of the blankets. Noctis’ eyes part a fraction again, peering warily up at Prompto.

Prompto knows what he has to do to seal the deal. With Noctis’ eyes on him, so strangely exhilarating, Prompto pushes down his boxers and lets them join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Noctis’ gaze sharply widens. Then Prompto turns and struts for the washroom. 

Only a few seconds later, he hears Noctis slowly stumbling after. It gives him hope that maybe he really could stay at his prince’s side—he might be a commoner, but he’s also the only alarm clock in the world that can get Noctis Lucis Caelum up on time.


End file.
